


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（19）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（19）

尤东东的预产期在十月。冯豆子慌得不行，恨不得让他提前一个月就住进医院里。日子越临近他越焦虑，有时候半夜会突然惊醒，发现尤东东还好好地睡着就松了一口气，自己却无论如何再睡不着，整日顶着两个大大的黑眼圈。  
虽然医生说过尤东东很健康，而且Omega的身体生育也没有太大困难，但冯豆子还是放心不下，不肯让他离开自己半步。  
搞得尤东东大气也不敢喘，生怕冯豆子紧张，好像要生孩子的人不是自己而是另一个人。  
后来尤东东实在心疼，便牺牲自己睡午觉的时间哄冯豆子睡觉，给他念小朋友的图画书。他靠在床头，冯豆子躺在他身边，毛茸茸的脑袋拱着他的腰窝。常常尤东东一开始是摸着肚子念故事，念着念着就变成揉着那颗脑袋。  
因为快生了，冯豆子不肯再带他出去散步，怕有危险。尤东东待在家实在闲的无聊，上网买了一些大学时代想看却没看成的书，有专业性强一点的，也有乱七八糟的杂书。  
如果不是大着肚子，他甚至有一种自己并没工作，还在学校图书馆里学习的错觉。  
他每天看完书就随手在速写本上涂涂画画，逐渐找回了一些上学时画速写的手感。他们那时候画人像是选修课，尤东东选课那天睡过头了，醒来的时候只剩人像这门他还比较感兴趣，就选了。之后他们老师总是夸他人像画的好，想拐他放弃设计专攻画画。  
“那你为什么没去学画画？”冯豆子听他讲自己没有参与过的大学时代，感到新奇又怅然。  
“我那时候倔呢，老师越想让我干啥我越不干啥。再说我也不是很喜欢画画。”  
“你大学是在北京上的吗？”  
尤东东点头，说了学校名称，冯豆子发现他们俩大学竟然在同一个区。  
“说不定我上学的时候还碰到过你。”  
尤东东无情打破他的幻想，“你拉倒吧。我大学时候宅着呢，如非必要基本不出学校大门。”  
冯豆子被怼了也没生气，反而叹口气感慨：“你说我要是能早点认识你该多好。”  
尤东东却不这样想。  
时间和相遇是没办法人为控制的，这才是缘分的美妙之处。早一点说不定会错过，晚一点又可能徒留遗憾。  
一切巧合都是蓄谋已久，在他们看不见的地方，说不定早有人牵引着他们往命运的相遇路口走，快了慢了都不行，只有时间恰好，才能触发后续故事。  
尤东东突然问他：“你信命吗？”  
冯豆子想了想，“我以前是不信的。”  
从什么时候开始信的呢？大概就是意识到黄历并没有骗他的那天吧。  
那页日历后来被他撕下，保存在他最爱的一本书里。  
不过这些，他觉得没必要让尤东东知道。

尤东东连续画了几天手感渐佳，便趁中午冯豆子睡着的时候，偷偷画他的侧脸。冯豆子骨相生得俊秀，起稿并不费力，五官又漂亮，睫毛浓密，投在眼睑一片薄薄的阴影。  
他们之前讨论过孩子以后会像谁这个问题。尤东东表面上毫不认输，坚持认为宝宝一定要像自己才会可爱。但他心里也觉得，如果能像冯豆子也挺好，以后长大了肯定是个精致美人。  
那个速写本被他藏在床垫下面，他本以为十分安全，却不想一天天气特别好，冯豆子非要出去晒被子，他阻拦得不及时，本子就从缝隙里掉了出来——里面厚厚半本，都是冯豆子各种各样的侧脸。  
尤东东十分尴尬，又有种情愫被戳破的腼腆。他嘴硬地解释那是他无聊拿冯豆子练手找手感的，磕磕巴巴的话说到一半，就被激动得热泪盈眶的人一把拥进了怀里。  
冯豆子眨巴眨巴眼睛，泪水挂在睫毛上，捧住尤东东的脸好一通亲，不亲到他喘不过气不算完。  
然后得了便宜还卖乖，“你从来没跟我说过你画人像这么好看！”  
“你也没问过我啊。”尤东东红着脸咳咳地喘，“你是猪脑子吗？我都说了我老师想让我专攻画画被我拒绝了。”  
冯豆子揪着他的小鼻尖，“那我可能真的是猪脑子吧，脑袋里都被一只小猪给沾满了。”  
尤东东反应了一会儿才明白他这是变相说自己是小猪，但这情话讲得他心里舒坦，小猪就小猪吧，他认了。  
冯豆子知道他喜欢给自己画像之后，焦虑明显减少，当模特当上了瘾，没事就摆个姿势让尤东东画他。  
他追问尤东东干嘛不早点跟他说他还有这本事，尤东东回道，“毕业之后再没画过了，最近没事才想起来。你没发现那本前面几张都画的特别惨不忍睹吗？”  
“没有啊，我觉得挺帅的，比我本人都帅。”冯豆子得意的小尾巴要翘到天上，“你说你是不是情人眼里出那啥。”  
“哪啥？”尤东东倒要看看他有没有那个脸说自己是西施。  
没想到冯豆子想了一会儿，自己编了一句，“情人眼里出帅豆吧。”  
尤东东“噗嗤”一声没忍住，笑得浑身颤抖，一笔出错，整张画全毁了。冯豆子白摆了一下午姿势，败在自己一句话上，身体力行演示什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。

在尤东东为冯豆子画到第十一幅画的时候，肚子里那个小朋友终于忍不住决定出来了。  
去医院的路上冯豆子一直紧紧地握住他的手，不停问他疼不疼难不难受，紧张得恨不得跟他一起进手术室，把他该受的痛苦都转移到自己身上来。  
但尤东东真没太大感觉，宝宝很听话，似是也不想他受苦。全身上下只有被冯豆子握着的那只手特别不舒服。他手劲极大，尤东东怀疑自己骨头都要被捏断了，又不忍心让他松开，导致他后来生产时半边胳膊都发麻，想抓床单使不上力。  
冯豆子在产房外面急得来回转圈圈，接到电话的冯大米和孙勇很快赶到了，其他冯家人也在来的路上。冯大米雷厉风行地给老冯头订了最快到北京的车票，远在淮州的老人只能干着急，怪冯大米没早点通知他尤东东快生了，每隔十分钟就打个电话问怎么样了，恨不得长出翅膀飞过来立刻就见到孙子。  
一大家子人站满了走廊，踱步的踱步，打电话的打电话，前后来了好几波护士劝他们冷静，但总是没过一会儿又恢复到全员紧张的状态。  
“姐！这都一个小时了东东怎么还没出来啊？他会不会有事啊？”  
冯豆子脑残医疗剧看太多，在外面的一小时脑内已经上演了无数“保大”小剧场，生怕万一医生问他他一紧张说错话。  
他还幻想他握着虚弱的尤东东的手，跟他保证如果他觉得疼以后就再也不生了，然后尤东东被感动得涕泪横流，却因为爱他愿意忍痛再为他生很多个宝宝。两个人抱在一起埋头痛哭，感动了医院一干工作人员，第二天上微博热搜，连扫地大妈都在传诵他们的爱情佳话。  
在一边安慰他的冯大米显然不知道冯豆子看起来心急火燎脑子里竟然在想这样的画面，不然肯定又想脱鞋打他。  
冯豆子一根神经绷得死紧，内心戏又多，导致医生出来之后报喜的话还没来得及开口，冯豆子条件反射冲上去就是一句“要保大的！”  
医生一愣，他从业这么多年还是头一次见到这种不愿意听喜讯愿意听哀报的家属。他摘下口罩，很抱歉地说，“大的没事……小的其实也没事。你要是想他有事，我再努努力给他塞回去？”  
冯大米来不及脱鞋，紧急用手包代替锤了一下冯豆子的背，赶紧跟医生道歉，“他紧张过头了，有点胡言乱语，让您见笑了。”  
医生笑笑表示理解，示意他们可以去看产夫和孩子了。  
冯豆子堪堪从自己的幻想中醒转，这才意识到尤东东母子平安，激动地第一个冲进去要抱着尤东东哭。  
病床上的尤东东脸色有些苍白，但精神还算不错，正半坐着看怀里的孩子。  
这副场面让冯豆子有些始料未及，他张开的双臂尴尬在空气中，上前抱也不是不抱也不是。  
他心里纳闷，这怎么跟他平常在电视里看到的一点也不一样？尤东东不该面无血色地躺在床上等着他来吻醒吗？  
察觉到有人进来，尤东东从宝宝身上收回视线看向一旁呆住的冯豆子，冲他拱拱手臂，勾起嘴角笑了，“你儿子，要抱抱看吗？”  
尚未从喜悦打击中回过神的人目光呆滞地走上前，却并没有伸手接孩子，直直地跟尤东东对视，眼圈发红。  
尤东东好声好气地反过来安慰他，“我没事，宝宝也没事。他很像你，你看。”  
冯豆子低头看了一眼那个尚未睁开眼睛的小婴儿，内心不断翻涌而上一种陌生的情绪，搅得他鼻子发酸。  
这是他的Omega，这是他们的孩子。  
高大的Alpha说不出话，生平第一次体验到被巨大的幸福淹没是什么感觉。他将尤东东跟宝宝一起搂进怀里，两个人的信息素不分彼此地纠缠在一起，充满了整个病间。  
所有冯家人全都站在门口，看着深情相拥的二人，不忍上前打扰年轻夫夫的温存。  
从冯大米这个角度看去，冯豆子的身体完全地将尤东东和孩子掩在其中。二十几年，冯大米为他操了无数的心，头一次感觉到她这个不靠谱的弟弟肩膀终于宽阔了起来。  
他不再是冯家不争气的老幺了，他是另一个新生家庭里可以里顶天立地的Alpha。  
冯大米觉得自己的眼眶也有些湿润。  
这时她的手机突然震动，冯大米模糊着眼睛，也没注意看上面的来电显示，刚一接通里面就传来老冯头中气十足的吼声：“我孙子呢——！快让我看看我孙子！！”  
七旬老人的气势足以让另一边的新晋父母也听到，片刻的温馨氛围被打破，冯豆子缩缩手臂又往里护了护尤东东，冲着门口回道，“让爸别想了！我自己儿子我还没看够呢！他要看回家看我小时候照片去！”  
襁褓中的小婴儿本来睡得好好的，被成年男性的声音突然吵醒，也不管那是他爸还是他爷爷，他刚出生他最大，不管不顾地张开小嘴“哇——”地一声大哭起来。  
尤东东被耳边穿透力极强的婴儿啼哭惊得差点脱手扔出去，僵直身体干抱着眼巴巴看向冯豆子：“他哭了，怎么办呀！”  
冯豆子虽然不是第一次“当爹”，但上一次对他来讲没有任何经验可谈，他也束手无策。  
“我我我，我怎么知道怎么办呀！”  
门口的“有经验者”这时一齐全涌上前，走廊里的医生护士听到哭声也都赶过来看情况，小小的病房顿时拥挤起来。  
混乱中冯大米的手机不小心按到了免提，这边婴儿的哭声、冯豆子和尤东东的求助声、其他人的安慰声和医生的劝告声乱成一团，那边还在路上的老冯头隔着手机火冒三丈地发脾气。  
“这龟儿子！自己当了爹就忘了他爹是谁！孩子都不会哄！快把电话给我孙子！他哭一定是想爷爷了！”  
——老头年纪大了，岁数一高有时候说话不清楚，一骂骂三代。  
然而这边根本没人顾得上手机。老冯头“喂——喂——”了好几声，只听到一片吵吵嚷嚷的声音，然后“嘟——”的一声，被挂断了电话。  
还在赶路的老冯头：“一群没良心的！有了小的忘了老的！竟敢挂我电话！”  
末了又泄气道：“挂就挂吧……唉，好歹我也听到我孙子声音了。一群小屁孩哪懂婴儿语，那哪是哭，那分明是在叫‘爷爷’。”  
喜抱孙子的老冯头激动心情不比刚做爸爸的冯豆子少多少，他一路牵挂着，心急如焚赶到医院却只看到一家人其乐融融在病房里吃水果的画面。  
尤东东礼貌地叫了声“爸”，老冯头应了，忙问“我孙子呢”。  
冯豆子便带他去婴儿房，隔着玻璃指给他看。宝宝好不容易不哭了，他也需要休息，护士让他们24h后再把他抱出去，这段时间由专业人员先照顾着。  
老冯头一把年纪了眼巴巴地扒着玻璃，欲哭无泪。  
“爸，你先休息吧，等能抱出来的时候我第一个抱给你看。”  
别无他法，老冯头垂头丧气，掩饰不住地失落。  
冯豆子也看不下去自己爹这样，老人一路奔波过来的本就不易。  
他想了一个弥补办法，“要不，您帮忙给孩子取个名？”  
老冯头听完瞬间眼睛一亮，心想算你还有点良心！没白养你这么大！  
他们姐弟四位都是他给取的名，这个他最擅长了！


End file.
